


Happy Valentine's Day

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor, It's a GoM Valentine's Day okay, Kissing, Lots of candy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about how each GoM member spent their Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shut up Takao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Takao's Valentine's Day

“Happy Valentine’s day Shin-chan!”  
“You’re too loud Takao”

Valentine’s day in Shutoku High was just like any other day for Midorima except for the fact that there were more screaming girls running around than usual, it was the same every year, girls gave chocolates to the boys and the boy compared how many they’ve received with their friends throughout the day, Midorima personally thought it was a stupid time of year, the shops were littered with flowers and hearts on the windows and everyone rushed to get their loved ones something to “prove” they loved them; which is what Midorima found stupid.

“ahhhh c’mon Shin-chan it’s Valentine’s day!”  
“So you keep telling me”  
“Cheer up!”  
“I’m perfectly fine thank you”  
“You want some chocolate?”

Takao held out a box of chocolates he had received earlier from a cute girl in a higher year, she ran up to him and stuck her arms out whilst looked at the ground and Takao noticed the box in her hands and smiled as he accepted the present; even going as far as to peck the girl on the cheek as a thank you to which the girl blushed and ran in the opposite direction, Midorima tutted as Takao showed him the box as if he wasn’t there to witness it all and carried on walking to his class; not knowing that that one box was the start of many more to come throughout the day.

“No thank you Takao and you shouldn’t give your presents away so easily”  
“I’ve gotten so many chocolates today I don’t think one box will make a difference Shin-chan”  
“It probably took that girl a lot of courage to give you that “one box”; you should cherish all you have received today”  
“Aww Shin-chan I didn’t know you were such a romantic”  
“I’m not! Shut up Takao!”

Takao laughed at the apparent blush rising on the shooting guards face, he was convinced that Midorima was just being awkward as usual and really did like Valentine’s day because c’mon who didn’t like the official day of love?

As they were about to turn the corner of the school hallway a running girl slammed into Midorima’s chest, losing her balance and falling to the ground with a squeal, the collision had surprised the green haired boy as he didn’t think when he got out of bed this morning that he would of knocked a girl over today and slight panic washed over him. Midorima bent down and watched the girl automatically cower in fear, he stopped for a second; feeling embarrassment and sadness take over his form but pushed the feeling aside and put out his hand for the girl to take.

“Are you okay?”  
The girl stopped shivering and just stared at the shooting guard, looking at his hand and then back at him and Midorima could feel his cheeks getting warmer as the girls eyes burned holes into his, once the girl took his hand he helped her back to her feet and cleared his throat; trying to avoid any form of eye contact with the girl currently still staring at him.

“Umm… thank you… and sorry… for…” the girl’s sentence trailed off and she stared at her feet; kicking some of the dust she spotted on the ground.  
“ as long as you’re fine. Come Takao” Midorima tapped Takao’s sleeve as he resumed they journey to class, well that was the plan until both boys eardrum were nearly blown out with a violent shriek.

“WAIT! GREEN HAIR!”

Midorima grimaced as he turned around, face showing that he didn’t appreciate being screamed at or being called by the colour of his hair.

“What is it?”  
“WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”

It took a lot of Takao to get annoyed but by the groan he released it was obvious this girl was on verge of pushing him over the edge.  
“HIS NAME IS MIDORIMA SHINTARO AND STOP SCREAMING WE’RE NOT DEAF!”

As much as Midorima didn’t enjoy Takao screaming next to his form or screaming in general or speaking for him he was glad Takao had taken the situation in his own hands because he didn’t think he’d be as nice as the raven haired boy.

“Midorima…” the girl mumbled as she ran away down the hallway and the two boys peeked around the corner to watch her.

“What a weirdo” Takao commented as he popped another chocolate in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

“I wonder why she said your name like that”  
“I have no idea”  
“Maybe she has a crush on you”  
“Don’t be absurd Takao, she fell down I helped her I fail to see where romantic feelings would get involved”  
“Oh Shin-chan you don’t understand girls at all.  
“...Shut up Takao”

 

\---

 

5 minutes until the end of lesson and Midorima was just about finished taking down notes when Takao leaned over the back of his chair and smiled his usual annoying smile.

“Hey Shin-chan! Did you bring homemade lunch today?”  
“You know I bring homemade lunch every day why are you asking me such nonsense”  
“I’m waiting for the day when you actually buy something from the school cafeteria hahaha”  
“It is unlikely that day will come soon”  
“You wanna eat on the roof?”  
“Yes”  
“Awesome!” 

Picking up his backpack and placing his books into it Midorima made his way out the door and towards the school roof, he doesn’t particularly like eating around other people so one day Takao made it his mission to find somewhere for them to eat comfortably and discovered the school rooftop door wasn’t locked and so it had naturally become their eating place. The walk to the roof from their chemistry class wasn’t far so the two of them made their way in a comfortable silence, until Midorima was attacked that was. 

“GREEN HAIRED BOY!”  
Shocked was the only word that could be used to describe the expression Midorima was wearing, eyes widened he recognized the person that had manhandled him, it was the same girl he helped earlier.

“What are you doing? Let go of me now!”

At that the girl did let go of Midorima and did a 90 degree bow as she presented him with a box, Midorima looked at Takao who was snickering behind him and then returned his gaze back to that girl; wondering what was actually going on, it was only when the girl spoke he realised what the contents of the box was.  
“THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME UP EARILIER” students that walked by stared in awe at the situation at hand and Midorima just wanted to run away, taking hold of the box he accepted the gift and watched the girl snap back straight again; her eyes wide and unblinking as she continued to stare holes into the giant 

“t-thank you… for this gift…”  
“Ayame. My name’s Ayame”

Midorima cleared his throat, feeling warmness on his cheeks for the umteenth time today.

“Well, thank you Ayame.”

The girl apparently called Ayame smiled at Midorima’s usage of her name and took the chance to plant a kiss on his cheek as he looked away from her smugly; Takao’s eyes nearly fell out of his head as he admired how brave the girl was to do that.

“Seeya later Midorima-kun!” the girl shouted as he ran off smiling, Takao waved one hand in his face to see if Midorima was still alive and felt relieved when his hand was batted away.

“Stop that Takao”  
“Shin-chan are you okay? That comment lacked bite”  
“I’m fine”

Midorima wished he could control how heated his face was getting but he couldn’t, that girl called Ayame has just kissed him… on the cheek… he looked at the box of chocolates in his hand before he shimmied off his backpack, unzipped it and placed the box in there.

“Come Takao, at this rate we won’t get to eat”  
“Are you okay though?”  
“I already told you I’m fine”

Takao burst at laughing at Midorima’s embarrassment and it only made the shooting guard angrier when he looped arms with him as they walked.

“Hey… Shin-chan?”  
“What is it now?”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day~”  
“… Shut up Takao.”


	2. What the hell Satsuki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Momoi's Valentine's Day

Aomine stomped his way to the gym chewing loudly on the sweets and chocolates he had received in the past hour, everywhere he turned there was a girl handing him chocolates, not that he minded some girls were even brave enough to give him their numbers with a “call me” or a “my parents are out tonight” message and Aomine recognised some of the names as Momoi’s friends; making him chuckle as he wondered how the girl would react if he told her some of her closest friends wanted to suck his dick.  
Apart from being bombarded with edibles today was no different than any other day he still had class and practice; only difference was that he might hook up with a girl later if he felt like it.

As he nosily chewed on some toffee a pair of arms was thrown around his neck from behind and he choked; coughing up what was stuck in his throat exaggeratedly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Dai-chan!”  
Aomine pointed at his throat as he continued coughing, watching Momoi with wide eyes as if to say “help me!”  
The pink haired girl just stared at tanned boy perplexed as his eyes starting to water in struggle.

“wah you’re so happy to see me you’re crying aww~”  
as she threw her arms around his waist and squeeze the piece of food that was lodged in Aomine’s throat was violently spat out and Aomine sunk to the floor gasping for breath

“WHAT THE HELL SATSAKI YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!”

Momoi just stood there blinking at the boy on the floor trying to regain his breathing, not quite understanding what was wrong with him.

“Dai-chan what’s wrong?”  
“What’s wrong? I WAS CHOKING SATSUKI!”  
“Oh… so that’s why you were making weird noises…”

Aomine looked at his friend wondering if she was fucking serious, he nearly died by her hands and all she could do was smile sweetly, gods she was so annoying…  
Standing up he gathered the boxes of sweets he dropped and dusted off his knees, tutting at the dirt on his school trousers before he resumed his journey to practice.

“Ah! Dai-chan where are you going?”  
“Where does it look like I’m going?” Aomine grumbled out as he carried on eating, the sound of hurried footsteps trailed behind him and Aomine rolled his eyes, why couldn’t this girl get the hint.  
“Dai-chan”  
“Don’t call me that at school, you’ll start rumours”  
“AOMINE-KUN, are you going to practice?”  
“Well done Satsuki”  
“Is Imayoshi-kun forcing you to?”  
“Once again well done”  
“I’ll be sure to tell your mother you’re putting in effort again she’ll be so proud”

Aomine ceased his walking and rolled his eye; feeling Momoi bump into him from his sudden halt, shifting his side bag around he opened it up and threw the boxes in and grabbed the pink haired girl by her shoulders to glare at her, Momoi stared back with the cutest grin; batting her eyelashes and giggling slightly and Aomine came to the conclusion that she was acting stupid and giddy because it was Valentine’s Day and all girls seem to act this way on this particular day. 

“Satsuki…” Aomine started; his eyes never leaving the girls “why are you bothering me today?”

He saw the girl giggle a little and then reach into her hoodie pocket and pull out a small black circular box, Aomine looked her hand as he held it out for him to take, wondering what the hell she was doing.

“That’s why I wanted to find you, Happy Valentine’s Day Dai- oops I mean Aomine-kun!”

Aomine took the little box and shook it; wondering if it was just more chocolates because at this rate he’ll get a cavity, narrowing his eyes at the girl he opened the top lid of the box and peered inside, something in there was metal and shining so he opened the rest and flipped the box upside down so the contents poured into his palm, it looked like a necklace of some sort? A bracelet? Aomine looked up to see the girl squealing with delight; clearing enjoy his reacting to the present more than the actual present.

“What is this Satsuki?”  
“It’s a friendship necklace! Look, I had something engraved in the locket on the end”

Aomine took hold of the little locket and read what was written on it, it read “forever your friend” and he felt his heart skip a beat, this was too much cute for him to handle at one time and the smile on Momoi’s face made it even harder to him to deal with this situation, no amount of chocolates given to him by random girls could even compare to this gift.  
“Aomine-kun are you blushing?” the tanned boy looked up and met the eyes of his friend still smiling he was surprised her face muscles weren’t hurting, he placed the back of his hand on his cheeks and felt that they were indeed extremely warm, clutching the necklace in his hand Aomine turned on his heel with a tch and carried on walking.

“I’m not blushing, you’re blushing idiot”  
He heard Momoi laugh behind him as she looped her arm in his, causing him to groan at the contact.  
You don’t have to be embarrassed”  
“I’m not”  
“That’s not what your blush is saying”  
“I’m not blushing!”  
“Your cheeks are pink”  
“Men don’t blush”  
“You’re so cute Aomine-kun”  
“Shut up Satsuki”

Once they reached the gym they team were already warming up with 1-on-1’s and Aomine unlooped himself to go get changed.  
“Ah Aomine so glad you could join us for practice” a voice that could be recognised from anywhere greeted him and Aomine just ignored it, he wasn’t in the mood for bullshit

“Don’t bother me Imayoshi”  
“Oh? Come now that not the kind of attitude to have on the official day of love? Let’s change that”  
“how about I change YOUR attitude… with my fist” Aomine grumbled and Imayoshi chuckled, turning his attention to the small girl writing down notes, taking her hand into his Imayoshi raised it to his mouth and kissed the soft skin gently, his eyes never leaving the girls. 

“My dear Momoi happy Valentine’s day”

Incoherent noises left her mouth as a series of “ohhhhh”’s filled the gym, Momoi’s face colour matched her hair as she quickly pulled her hand away and ran out the gym; saying something about having to take down basketball notes, Imayoshi laughed and turned to winked at the tanned boy before going to join his team in a match once again.  
Aomine scoffed at what he just witness, all that romance girls ate that shit up like sugar but that wasn’t him, he didn’t do stuff like that. Opening his hand Aomine took another look at the necklace Momoi had given him, “it was really nice” Aomine thought running it through his fingers and liking the jingle it replied with, as he played with the locket he saw that on the other side there was more writing, he didn’t notice that before.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Dai-chan!”  
Aomine laughed at how stupid she was as he placed it back into his box and pulled off his shirt, maybe he’ll get her something on the way home for good measure but he still didn’t like this day.

“Less thinking more shooting please Aomine”

Aomine growled, pretty annoyed that he had been cut from his thoughts.

“Happy fucking Valentine’s Day Satsuki” Aomine muttered under his breath as he dropped the gift into his sports bag and jogged out onto the court.


	3. Someone help me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise's Valentine's Day

Kise held his breath as a another load of screaming girls ran passed him, all day they had been chasing him wanting to shower him with homemade presents and sweets and in all honesty he couldn’t take it anymore, it wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to take them but when they came I groups it was a bit overwhelming, he pulled out his phone and checked the time and cursed, because of all of this Kasamatsu-senpai was gonna kill him for being late, Kise could already see his death, him held in a headlock by the others as his senpai literally kicked his head off and the thought alone made him slide down the wall, what was he meant to do? Risk it and run all the way to the gym? The gym was on the other side of the school there was no way he’d be able to make it without someone from that pack seeing him and alerting the others, he had seen them throughout the day planning with each other and waiting, they would call each other to see if there were any updates on his location and texted each other if anything changed… they were like band groupies…

Kise pulled out his phone again and dialled the first name he could think of, someone he was sure would help him out. Three dials later the call connected.

“Hello?”  
“Moriyama-senpai! Please you have to help me!”  
“What’s the problem Kise?”  
“I need you to help me get to the gym there’s a bunch of fangirls following me everywhere I go bombarding me with gifts and flowers and I can’t go anywhere”

There was a momentary silence on the other end and Kise thought that Moriyama had hung up on him but as he listened closely he could still hear breathing.

“senpai?”  
“Are you trying to mock me Kise?”  
“What? No! Can you just come and hel-“  
“I’ve been trying to find a girlfriend for so long and you have several at your feet and you called to tell me about it?”  
“What are you talking about??? Please just com-“  
“Goodbye Kise"

Before he could even protest the line went dead and Kise could feel the tears forming in his eyes, why was his team so mean to him?  
Pulling his legs against his chest Kise thought of a plan, this school was pretty big and there were a lot of ways he could get to the gym but as displayed earlier the fangirls had taken the chance to go to places they were he would go, he didn’t even get to eat lunch today he had spent it in the bathroom because that’s the one place girls weren’t allowed but he had lessons and practice he couldn’t hide there forever, wiping the tears from his face Kise stood up and balled his fist, today wasn’t the day he was going to die, he was gonna make it to practice and he was gonna play 1-on-1 with his team mates! He just had to figure out how… he wasn’t very good at disappointing girls…

Kise peeped his head around the corner and looked left and right to check if the coast was clear, he couldn’t see anyone or hear anything so he took the liberty of taking one step out from his safety zone and held his pose, when nothing happened he took another step, and another, and another until he had a decent walking pace going but not letting his guard down.

He clutched his bag tightly; trying to prepare himself in case he had to drop excessive weight and run, the corridor was like a ghost town and there was a feeling in the pit of Kise’s stomach that didn’t sit right with him, maybe it was because he was run out of the canteen before he even got a chance to eat why there was a strange feeling inside of him but it was soon answered as he bumped into someone as he turned the corner to walk downstairs.

“ow ow ow…” the blonde mumbled as he looked up to see what he had hit and automatically set a stance to run, he had bumped into a young girl rubbing her head with one hand and holding a phone in the other, there was a fancy bag leaning against her foot and Kise already knew what he had run into, a part of him wanted to run for the hill screaming Kasamatsu’s name but the gentlemen part of him wanted to check if she was okay because she looked like she was in pain.

“I- umm- are you- umm okay?”

The girl hissed as he rubbed her head and glared at the figure that caused her the pain, with wide eyes and a mouth hung open she rudely pointed at the blonde as she tried to stammer out his name.  
“y-you’re k-k-k-k-k-Kise Ryouta!”  
Panic set in Kise’s heart as she stammered out some words that couldn’t be formed.  
“W-w-wait! No I’m not!”  
“Yes you are! I saw you in teen dream magazine oh my god it’s really you I have to tell the others”  
“NO PLEASE"

Kise had to do something to stop this, if she told the others of his whereabouts it won’t be long before there’s a repeat of earlier on, he watched the girl type something on her phone and bring it to her ear.

“Please I’m begging you” The girl ignored him and jogged on the spot, happy to share the information with her friends.

“I’m serious please don’t tell your friends I’m just trying to get to pra-“  
“Eri! I found him I found him he’s at the old f-“

It probably wasn’t the best plan Kise’s ever formed in his head but in his state of panic it was the best he could come up with, grabbing the girl by her face he lunged forward and placed his lips on hers; feeling the vibrations of her screams against his lips, she struggled a bit and hit him everywhere her arms could reach but Kise wasn’t letting go until he knew she was calm.

After about 20 seconds the girl hitting him and even went as far as to place her hands on the blonde’s shoulders and Kise took that opportunity to finally move his lips against hers, feeling her breathe through her nose and her grip on his shoulder getting tighter.

When Kise felt she hand calm downed enough he released his lips from hers and inhaled a deep breath; looking at the girl to see if she was okay, it was safe to say the girl wasn’t okay, her mouth was parted as she breathed heavily and her face had the deepest blush Kise’s ever seen in his life, if it wasn’t such an awkward situation he probably would of laughed. He placed his hand on her cheek and gave her one of his trademark smiles; the kind he only does in front of the camera.

“Please… don’t tell them where I am”

The girl nodded in a trance like state, she was still in shock that Kise Ryouta, Teen Dream magazine model had kissed her, he noticed that there were mumbles coming from the girls phone and Kise took it from the her lifeless hands to listen closer to the sounds, the girls friends were still on the other line and were calling out for her; wondering where she had gone before she had revealed Kise’s location, placing the phone near his ears Kise took a deep breath and spoke into the phone.

“Hello? Kise Ryouta here! How are you?”

Several screams could be heard from the other line and it made the blonde chuckle, his fans were nice when they were at a distance.

“That’s lovely I’m glad you’re all doing well, would you care to you listen to me for a second?”

More screams from down the line and Kise decided he was just going to carry on talking anyway.

“As much as I appreciate all my fans you’re making my day harder than it should be so please, would you guys stop following me?”

When he heard some “aww”’s and “we’re sorry Kise” he knew it was going to be okay, he could of cried out with joy.

“Thank you all so much I love you all”

There were more screams as Kise hung up and placed the phone back in the girl’s hands, smiling at her again.  
“Thanks to you I was able to clear this whole mess up! You were a real help” the girl, still in shock, nodded and Kise was on his way to the gym, well he was before the same girl just called for him again.

“Wait! Please hold on”  
The model halted and turned to see what she could possible want now, running up to him the girl handed Kise pink box of Belgian chocolates and looked away shyly.  
“i-I wanted to give these to you… please accept them”

Kise looked at the box and then back at her with a little grin, he loved foreign chocolate more than anything else and the wrapping was cute so overall this was the best present he had received so far, taking a step back he got down on one knee, took the girls right hand into his and kissed it gently; watching the girl hold back a squeal.  
“Thank you very much” he whispered as he got back on his feet; his hand still holding the girls.

“KISE!”

A scream was heard from the other end of the hall and the blonde clicked his neck turning round, moaning at the newly formed pain in his neck, he didn’t even need to see who the voice belonged too as he heard that voice all day everyday 5 days a week and it still scared the living shit out of him.

“K-k-kasamatsu-senpai! It’s not what it looks like I swea- OW!”  
With a running start Kasamatsu flew feet first into Kise’s ribs, successfully kicking the boy down the stairs.  
“YOU’RE 30 MINUTES LATE TO PRACTICE”  
“Kasamatsu-senpai please I can explain”  
“TELL YOUR EXCUSES TO MY ASS RYOUTA”

Before the boy could fully recover from his tumble Kasamatsu had taken hold of him and was dragging him by the hair to the gym, ignoring the blonde’s cries of pain.

“senpaaaaaaai”  
“50 EXTRA LAPS FOR YOU TODAY”  
“Senpai please i-it’s Valentine’s Day”  
“SHUT UP!”

The girl at the top of the stairs just watched the stranger drag Kise by the hair and wondered what had actually happed in the past 10 minutes but it was safe to say that it was the best Valentine’s Day she’s ever had.

Maybe not for Kise though.


	4. Akashi Seijuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's Valentine's Day

Practicing his 3 pointers throughout lunch break Akashi didn’t want to be part of the whole chaos that was the idea of Valentine’s Day, he had allowed his team to take a break just this once to frolic with the female population of their school and they were grateful to their captain, Akashi wiped the sweat from his forehead as he enlighten his vision with the basketball hoop; steadying his hand as he positioned the basketball, he licked his lips as he concentrated his shot from the other side of the court, if he wanted any chance at winning interhigh this year he needed to make sure his shots were perfect and his team were perfect, failure wasn’t an option in his books and most definitely not in his father’s books, he took the shot and missed but an itch and groaned, his shots weren’t getting any better for some reason and he didn’t know why, when Akashi thought about his potential opponents such as Too Academy and Shutoku High he made him angry that he couldn’t make such simple shots, when he was in Teiko these shots were nothing to him, he could make them with his eyes closed but when he entered Rakuzan the stress of school and his team having more practice matches and his father got too much and it was showing through his basketball.

Akashi sighed as he ran to fetch the ball; maybe he should take a break like his team, it would probably do him well, he span the ball on his finger and watched as it rotated on the pad of his index, he needed to get his head in the game and quick or he’ll never survive in interhigh.

Akashi heard the gym door slam open and then shut, the sound of heavy panting filled the room and in the dim lighting he couldn’t make out who it was.

“Who’s there?” he shouted towards the door, narrowing his eyes to help him make out the figure

“Don’t worry its only me” the voice replied and as the figure walked into the light Akashi realised it was just his demonic dribbler Kotaro Hayama.  
He walked towards Akashi with a grin plastered across his face; his snaggle tooth biting down on his lower lip, Akashi had to admit due to the boys energetic personality he wasn’t his favourite on the team however he was a good player and that’s all that matter in his eyes, Kotaro walked towards the red haired boy and grabbed the ball from his finger; dribbling it at lightning speed towards the net and successfully slam dunking it, when he dropped back to the ground he threw the ball back to Akashi and leaned his hip.

“How about a little game Sei-chan?”  
“Please don’t call me that, I don’t like it when Reo calls me it so don’t do it”

Kotaro laughed and sat cross legged on the ground; stretching his legs and leaning on his elbows with a groan that Akashi found a little too sexual to be appropriate  
“What do you want Kotaro?” Akashi asked with a straight face, he wasn’t really in the mood to “play” with the boy right; he had a lot of thinking to do.  
The orange haired boy picked some fluff off his trousers with a smile; clearly stalling the question.

“Oh nothing much, I really came here to get away from the girls chasing after me, did you forget it was Valentine’s Day?”  
“Of course I didn’t forget about Valentine’s day” Akashi wanted to answer but didn’t want to carry on this conversation any longer, instead he replied with a single “huh.”  
“Turns out being in a reigning champion basketball team is a real turn on for some girls at this school”

The red head ignored the sounds behind him and carried on his practice, not really caring if the boy was in the room anymore.  
He could feel the small forwards eyes on him every time he dribbled the ball, he could feel the judgement every time his hand slapped the ball back down and it was starting to get on his nerves, to the point where Akashi decided it was time to stop practice for today.

He caught the ball with both hands and walked to the benches to collect his bag, hearing the Kotaro make a strangled noise.

“Hey! Akashi we’re you going?”  
“Away from you” was his answer as he threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out the gym with his ball under his arm, leaving the small forward by himself in the dim room alone.

 

\---

 

There was still 30 minutes of lunch left so Akashi went to relax on the grass, there was a certain patch of grass he enjoyed the most, it was under a big oak tree and there was a perfect mixture of warm and cool air, the perfect resting place for summer except for a small problem, there was someone already sitting in his spot, he narrowed his eyes as he approached the spot to see it was a girl he recognised from his biology class.

“This should be easy” Akashi thought to himself as stood in front of the girl, she was reading a book and the only reason she looked up was because Akashi had blocked her reading light, she looked up and was met but the stern face of the red head.

“Can I help you?” the girl asked in a mildly irritated tone.  
Akashi chuckled to himself because yes she could.

“It appears there’s been some kind of mistake” he started bending down so that he was face level with the girl.  
“You happen to be sitting in my usual seat”

The girl closed her book and looked around; tracing the bark on the tree with her hand and the dirt she was previously sitting on and then sat back down again with a smirk.  
“Oh really? That’s funny I don’t see your name anywhere” 

Akashi narrowed his eyes, a little frown appearing on his face, this girl was starting to test his patience and he didn’t enjoy that, he stood up and walked up to the tree and sat down next to the girl; a little too close to be comfortably and when he heard the girl groan Akashi knew he had won this battle, he watched the girl get up, grab her bag with a tight grip and head to leave but not before she said her last words.

“That was a real jerk move” the girl spat out as he walked away from the grass area and Akashi could only watch her with a smirk on his face.  
“That was stone cold yo” a voice was heard from behind the tree and the basketball captain felt his heart skip a beat, he turned his body around the tree to see who the voice belonged to and then sunk down when he found out.

“Nebuya please this is my lunch break away from you”  
“You ain’t gonna get anywhere in life being rude to everyone, especially the ladies”

What the hell did he care if Akashi made it in life, he wasn’t his dad, and he didn’t understand where this was going.

“What do you want?”  
The tanned player bit into his sandwich and hummed thoughtfully before answering the boy’s question.  
“Listen man you can’t be mean to girl on Valentine’s Day… or any day for that matter it’s just not right”  
“I wasn’t exactly rude to her”  
“You jumped the girl out of her sit because you wanted it! That was kinda mean” 

Akashi stared at his centre player as he stare at him back; continuing to eat his sandwich, what was everyone’s problem with Valentine’s Day? Why must he suddenly change his attitude because of a certain day? It made no sense to him…

The captain stood up from his seat in the dirt and brushed himself off, there was a unidentified feeling in the pit of his stomach and it almost hurt, Akashi didn’t like this feeling but even without knowing what’s going on in his stomach he knew that he (somehow) hurt that girls feelings, he groaned and face palmed as he felt a large hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m not saying you can’t be mean like you usual are but just not on Valentine’s Day, I dunno man I don’t make the rules” Nebyua commented as he took the last bite of his sandwich and crumbled up the packaging.

Akashi swatted his hand away from his shoulder and glared at him, it was his fault he was contemplating this apology, when the tanned player smiled at him chewing Akashi took that as his signal to walk away, if he wanted this feeling to go away he’ll have to make this right.

 

\---

 

It didn’t take long to find the girl he insulted and personally Akashi was hoping for more of a challenge, it was like she took 3 steps away from him. He found the girl sitting under another tree reading the same book she previously had and once again he stood over her; blocking her reading light, as the girl looked up it amused him greatly to see the same irritated face that was displayed earlier.

“Get out of my light”

Akashi lifted the bottom of his school trousers a little as he crouched down, giving the girl that best smile he could so that he wouldn’t scare her away, he cleared his throat before starting his sentence, feeling the girl’s eyes shooting venom at him from such a close distance.

“I just wanted to apologise, I understand that you were sitting there first and I shouldn’t have disrupted you” 

He saw the girls eyes soften a little before looking back at her book with a frown so Akashi took that as his signal to leave but as he stood he glanced at the book in the girls hands and was struck with shock, she was reading the same book as him…

“You’re reading flowers in the attic?”  
The girl glanced up with a neutral expression, waiting for his next sentence and when she didn’t receive one she replied “yes” as if she didn’t know where this conversation was going.

Akashi dug into his school bag and pulled out the same book, he’s wanted to talk to someone about this book for so long but he’ll be lucky if anyone on his team even knew what a book was.

the girl closed her book and threw a smile at the red head; thoroughly impressed and Akashi felt himself relax a little, he may be good at a lot of things but women wasn’t on that list, he mostly expected his father to set him up with a women of his vaule when he was older so he never bothered to take the time to study the opposite gender so whenever he engaged in conversation with one he always found himself a bit more uneasy than usual.

“Wow that’s cool, never really put you down as a flowers of the attic type”  
“What’s not to love about 4 children being locked away in an attic by their evil grandmother and forced to only look out for each other, it remind me of my childhood” Akashi mumbled the last bit but didn’t wanted the girl to hear but felt the need to say anyway, when he saw the smile on the girls face has gotten wide he took the chance to step forward.

“Exactly, I especially like the bit where the children find out the grandmother and their mother have been slowly poisoning them”  
The red hair only hummed in response, that wasn’t a favourite part of his, in fact he found that part rather traumatising to read and wondered if he was making conversation with a crazy person but when heard the girl giggle slightly it was clear she was just making a joke.

“I’m kidding don’t worry, hey now that I think about it I think I’ve seen you around… maybe on the school bulletin board…”

It was true his basketball team was constantly on the school bulletin board, there was always an article talking about how they were the shine in Rakuzan High but he didn’t think anyone actually looked at it… he knew he didn’t he didn’t really care what the chess team was up to…

“Yes you might of I’m the captain of Rakuzan’s basketball team”  
The girl snapped her fingers as if Akashi just reminded her of something extremely important.  
“Yes yes I remember now! You’re Akashi Seijuro right?  
“Correct”  
“You know… I haven’t found anyone who’s read this book yet, do you wanna talk about it?”

Akashi didn’t need to say the answer to that question, instead he simply slipped off his bag and took a seat under the tree next to her, opening the page he bookmarked, a bit further away Nebyua was watching them, eating his 3rd sandwich of the day when Reo walked up behind him and rested his arm on his shoulder.

“Is that Sei-chan talking to a gir- wait no… is that Sei-chan talking to person?”  
“Yep, isn’t it beautiful?” Nebuya nodded with a mouth full of food, it was one of those moments one could cry at, they both heard the girl laugh and were thrown back that their captain could even do that.  
“I didn’t even know funny was in Sei-chan’s vocabulary…”  
“Looks like my work here is done”  
“GUYS HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE” both players turned around to see their dribbler Kotaro being chased by a group of girls waving chocolates and just looked at each other.

“Should we help him?”  
Reo shook his head “nah he can handle this” he tapped his nose and turned his attention back to their smiling captain.


	5. Alex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara and Himuro's Valentine's Day

“Atsushi you’re happier than usual”  
“That’s because today’s the official day of candy” Murasakibara gleamed and stuck out his hand, already knowing that Himuro would have something for him, the raven haired boy smiled and placed a bag of sweets in his hands, watching his friends face turn from a smile to grin.

“Don’t you mean the official day of love?”  
“Nope, candy~”

Himuro laughed at the boy’s response, it was like nothing else went through his mind apart from snacks.

“Don’t eat them all too quickly okay? Murasakibara had already started on the bag, opening some sweets that Himuro knew he liked and chomping on them happily.  
“I won’t I’ve gotten so much sweets today I wouldn’t be able to although Muro-chin’s are the best so far~”

Both of them were strolling through the school yard on the way to their next lesson, Murasakibara wanted to take the long way in case there were any more girls that thought he was “adorable” and gave him sweets so Himuro happily obliged, it was a nice day and their lesson wasn’t for another 15 minutes so he didn’t see any reason why they couldn’t take it slow for once.

Murasakibara worked his way through the bag one item at a time, there were some things new and some of his classic favourites in there but it just made him to just eat.

“Muro-chin…”  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full”

Murasakibara gulped down the rest of the Gari-Gari-kun he was eating before starting his sentence again.

“Muro-chin, has anyone given you anything today?”  
Himuro wanted to give Murasakibara his bag to hold just so he could see how much he had in fact received today, it was hurting his back.

“I have, I’ve been given a lot today, its shame I don’t eat chocolate…”  
“I’ll have them”

Chuckling Himuro slid his backpack off and unzipped it; the inside practically glowing with sliver from the wrapping.

“woah Muro-chin you have so much”  
“I know… I’m also sad to give these away” he said pulled 5 boxes out and handing them to Murasakibara, who stuffed them in his already full bag. Just as the transaction was complete a cute girl with long hair and wide light brown eyes ran up to both boys, panting slightly but clearly happy she caught them.  
“Himuro-kun i-I umm i- HERE!” she threw something at Himuro and ran back in the direction she came from, both boys watched her ran off perplexed, they didn’t know what just happened, Himuro turned the box over and saw once again it was another box of chocolates.

“Thank you!” he shouted back as he dropped the box into Murasakibara’s candy bag, smiling at him.

“It’s been like this all day Atsushi; I don’t know how much more I can take”  
“You’re lucky; I wish people would give me candy all day”  
“You look like you’ve had your fair share of female attention today though”

Murasakibara frown, he didn’t think it was enough, he always wanted more, and his dream was to have so many snacks I wouldn’t have to worry about running out of snacks.  
“It doesn’t matter anyway because all the candy I get I’ll give them to you”

Their conversation was cut short when Himuro felt his phone vibrate in his pockets, he slid his hand in and pulled out his phone to check the caller ID; smiling when he recognised the caller.

“My my what a lovely surprise this is” he answered the phone with and bit his lower lip; on the other line he heard a crash and a curse before replying him with the most cheerful greeting.  
“Himuro! My son! Happy Valentine’s Day!”  
“Why thank you Alex, I’m glad you called it wouldn’t be the same without hearing your voice on this special day”  
“It’s our first Valentine’s Day apart I’m sorry I can’t deliver my special Valentine’s Day kisses to you” Himuro noticed that Alex genuinely sounded sad to not be able to kiss him but Himuro was okay with that, not that he minded being kissed by the girl but if she did in the school yard it might raise questions from other students.  
“Oh what a shame, and you know I live and die for your Valentine’s Day kisses” he teased

“Really?”  
“Yeah it’s not the same without your-“  
Just as he was about to humour the girl he was violently spun around and kissed hard on the lips, he opened his eyes during the kiss to see who would dare to do such a thing to him out of the blue but then relaxed when he knew, there was only one person who would do this.  
When the kiss ended Alex punched him in the arm with a wide smile; looking proud that she nearly gave the boy a heart attack, Murasakibara wasn’t even paying attention to what was happening around him to the point where he didn’t even know Himuro was attacked.

“Alex you’re here!”  
“yessir! I wanted to see you properly!”  
“I thought you were in America…”  
“haha nope! I’m staying with Taiga for the month, I kinda forced my way into his life and apartment… did you really think I could call you from such a distance? Think of price of my phone bill!”  
“I see… well how did you get in my school?”  
“I gave the security guard the old razzle dazzle charm and he was more than happy to let me in” 

Himuro made a mental note to have a word with the principal about the security of this school.

“Well it’s lovely to see you- oh! Atsushi, say hello”  
Murasakibara turned his head and looked at Alex with a frown; pathetically waving his large had as a greeting and making Himuro’s eyebrow knit together.  
“Atsushi…”

Alex could only laugh at the boy’s reaction to her arrival and walked up to him, realising how tall he truly was with every step.

“Hey now Atsushi was it?  
No reply from Murasakibara.

The blonde turned to Himuro in confusion and Himuro just sighed slightly embarrassed.

“Is your friend mute?”  
“No he’s just being stubborn; just leave him to eat his snacks”

Alex looked back up at the purple haired boy with a smile, she could see he was looking at her from the corner of his eye trying to be intimidating but growing up on the mean streets of America meant that he’d have to do a lot worse than that to scare her.

“Won’t you talk to me Atsushi?”  
“You took Muro-chin away from me go away I don’t like you”  
“Hey hey Atsushi that’s not very nic-“

Alex pressed one finger against Himuro and winked at him as if to say “I got this don’t worry”

Reaching into her inside coat pocket Alex pulled something out, something with purple wrapping paper and held it in her hands.  
“Oh really? Well what a shame because I have a box of rare sweets here addressed to a… a Mr Murasakibara Atsushi and well I guess I’ll have to take this back home with me… oh what a shame maybe Kagami will like these instead… maybe if this Atsushi was my friend things would be a bit more different…”

Murasakibara glanced at her hand and could have fainted, she was indeed holding a box of rare sweets, sweets he hadn’t seen since he was 8, and looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

“Are those for me?”  
“Are we friends?” Alex said holding the box up so he could get a better look, Murasakibara snatched the box from her hand and got to work on it; neglecting the sweets he was previously eating and it made Alex laugh heartedly.

“I guess I like you a little…”  
“That’s great! Let’s seal this friendship with a kiss”  
“That’s enough Alex” before the blonde could jump up and plant a kiss on the oblivious boy Himuro snaked his arm around her waist and directed her away before things got messy.

Not far away Yosen’s captain and point guard Okamura and Fukui spying on the three with their mouth hung open at what they just witnessed. 

“Why does Himuro get all the girls I don’t get it?” Okamura whispered.  
“Umm maybe because he’s actually handsome and you? You’re gross” Fukui replied, earning himself some fake tears from the captain.  
“I only joined the basketball team because someone told me all girls loved basketball player!”  
“Oh so the truth comes out eh Kenichi?”  
“No wait I didn’t mean it like that”  
“Wait til coach Masako-chan hears about this” he said with a laugh and broke into a sprint towards the gym.  
“FUKUI! GET BACK HERE” Okamura violently whispers before dashing after him, fearing his place as the captain of Yosen was at stake.


	6. Happy Valentine's Day Kagami-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Kagami's Valentine's Day

Kagami wiped his mouth on his sleeve for what must have been the millionth time today, no matter how much time Alex kisses him it’ll always be gross, she needed to break that habit.

“Kagami-kun are you okay?” Kuroko asked looking up from his lunch, his friend had looked distraught all day but he didn’t think to ask why.  
“Normally I’m use to Alex kissing me but today she gave me her special “Valentine’s day extra” kiss which is more than I can handle” Kagami spat out as he shivered from the memory.

“Can I ask what the Valentine’s Day extra kiss involves?”  
“You don’t wanna know Kuroko.”

It was lunchtime and both of them were sitting in the corridors eating their lunches, Kuroko’s mum had made him lunch whilst Kagami bought something from a convenience store before school started, they were both eating in silence as Kuroko heard his phone go off, he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open to see he had received a text from Momoi.

“Tetsu! Happy Valentine’s Day~ x”

Kuroko smiled at the text it’s always nice to hear from Momoi.

“What you smiling at?” Kagami chimed in with a mouth full of food; trying to peek at Kuroko’s phone”  
“Nothing much, Momoi-san said Happy Valentine’s day”  
“Oh? How nice”

Just as Kuroko was about to put his phone away it chimed again and he flipped it open, but rose at eyebrow at the text.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kurokocchii! Winku winku~ x”

It was safe to say Kuroko felt slightly uncomfortable with the text Kise had sent him; maybe he wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable if he actually liked Kise.  
“Hmm? Was that from Kise?” Kagami asked also raising his eyebrows and Kuroko nodded as he showed him the text, Kagami chewed thoughtfully as he read and looked back at Kuroko.

“Can I ask you something?”  
“Yes”  
“Is Kise… you know?”  
“Homosexual?”  
“Well… yeah?”

Kuroko sighed out a chuckle, it was incredible many times him and Aomine had had this conversation together.  
“I’m not sure… me and Aomine-kun have had this conversation multiply times and yet we’ve failed to come to a conclusion, we like to think of Kise as very energetic and flamboyant”  
“But girls run after him daily and he rejects them all, he rather hang out with Kasamatsu”  
“Like I said, energetic and flamboyant” 

Kuroko picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating, silencing falling over them once again; Kagami stared into the distance whilst chewing on lunch and Kuroko more or less picked around his, Kagami’s ear twitched as he heard the sound of high school girls giggling, he looked around but in the empty hallway he couldn’t see anyone there.

“Hey Kuroko did you hear that?”  
“Hear what?”  
“It sounded like girls…”  
“Maybe it the lack of romance in your life that’s caused you to hallucinate Kagami-kun” 

The red hair glared at the phantom and listened again, it was definitely there, the sound of girls giggling and he looked around again, the sound was starting to annoy him; as Kagami looked to the left he saw a group of girls peering around the corner and giggling as they looked straight him; it made Kagami feel self-conscious when people looked at him and started laughing like what were they laughing at? Him? Was there food on his face? Did he have a rip in his trousers?  
Kagami looked at the group again and put down his food to clear his throat.

“c-can I help you?”  
The group of girls rushed over to where they were sitting and started chatting at once; making both boys feel slightly overwhelmed.

“Oi err hey? Wassup?”

One girl stepped forward with a smirk and placed two boxes in his lap and Kagami couldn’t help notice that she was way too close to him and her skirt was way too short.  
“We’ve been to all your basketball matches we’re big fans of you guys” the apparent leader said and Kagami could feel his cheeks getting warmer.

“Umm i- thank you? Was the only words Kagami could muster out; he doesn’t usually get approached by girls so when he does he’s a bit nervous.

“Thank you for supporting us?”  
“No thank you for playing” 

Kagami didn’t know what was going on right now so he took the boxes into his hand and bowed his head a little; hearing some of the girls at the back squeal with joy.  
“Where’s your partner Kuroko? Shouted one of the girls at the back and Kagami was baffled, wasn’t Kuroko next to him? He looked down and saw the blue haired boy was indeed next to him still picking at his lunch and he pointed to him.

“He’s right next to me”

Shocked gasps came from the crowd and a wave of apologises as it was clear they didn’t see Kuroko at all.

“It’s like he’s got no presence”  
Kagami chuckled as he ruffled some of Kuroko’s hair. “yeah we all say that” more squeals came from the crowds followed by some aww’s “look at their brotherly love” “the light and his shadow how pretty” “they’re so cute” could be heard mumbling and Kagami decided he needed to get his heat off his cheeks, standing up he grabbed the boxes of sweets and pulled Kuroko up too.

“Well thank you for the presents but we need to head to practice” Kagami said with a smile at only made the girls squeal again.  
Kagami pulled on Kuroko’s arm as he dragged him to the gym.

“What’s wrong Kagami-kun?”  
“Everyone knows girls on Valentine’s Day are like love crazy demons, if you turn around now I bet you’re following us”  
Kuroko thought that Kagami was exaggerating and turned his head to the side to prove him wrong, but it turns out the red hair was right and the group of girls that they were previously talking to were right on their tail, fast walking and eyes gleaming with hope.

“Oh wow you were right Kagami-kun” was something that Kagami never thought he’d say.  
“oh course I’m right!” how close are they?”  
“They’re practically behind us”

Kagami could feel his heart pounding, it was his first year of high school he didn’t think he’d be chased by girls anytime soon, or at all for that matter, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and bent down slightly so he was at Kuroko’s height.

“Listen to me Kuroko, here’s the plan, when we reach the end of this hallway there’s a spilt, you go left I’ll go right and if all goes well we’ll met at the gym okay?”  
Kuroko nodded and Kagami let go of his grip on the boys arm.  
“I understand Kagami-kun”  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yes”

As they spilt so did the girls screaming as they went different ways to chase their favourite player of the duo, Kagami was running for his life, he could feel the sweat drip down his face but he didn’t stop running, it was almost like run and gun in a match; you don’t stop running until you reach net and in this case the “net” was the gym. Kuroko on the other hand was fine, the girls had lost track of him due to his lack of presence and was calmly walking to the gym; eating the rest of his lunch.  
Kagami’s school shoe’s slid across the floor as he turned the corner, he was reaching his limit but he couldn’t afford to get caught in the crowd behind him, as he ran down the hall he saw familiar female pinning flyers to the school bulletin and Kagami praised the lord.

“RIKO!”  
“Kagami-kun? You’re late to practice!”  
“Please help me!”  
“Help you from what?”

A deep rumble was heard and a herd of girls ran down the corridor waving their gifts, Riko pushed Kagami behind her and folded her arms, she’ll deal with this.

“Hey! Stop chasing my ace”  
The leader of the group pushed her way to the front and stood in front of the coach, returning Riko’s snarl.  
“Move it b-cup we’re busy”  
Riko’s eyebrow twitched and Kagami decided he didn’t want to be around for when she blew up so he sneaked away, one baby step at a time.  
“Did you just call me… b…cup?”

 

\---

 

After the whole shabang Riko escorted Kagami to the gym with a smile on her face.

“It’s safe to say that those girls won’t be bothering you anymore Kagami-kun”  
“Or anyone for that matter” Kagami breathed out  
“You need to prepare yourself for Valentine’s Day! It’s dangerous”  
“This would never happened in America”  
“Well we aren’t in America are we? We’re in Japan and Japanese girls are extremely passionate about Valentine’s Day! I won’t help you next time”

Kagami huffed as his limped to the gym, who knew girls could run so fast.

“Oh by the way where Kuroko-kun?”  
“Oh shit Kuroko” Kagami thought he actually forgot about him.

“Well he got chased too and we kinda parted way but I told him if anything met at the gym.”  
Riko sighed, how they got into this mess she’ll never know, he pushed the gym doors open and nearly choked on air, her gym was full of girls, girls that were current flirting with her players.

“What the hell is going on here?” Riko shouted as he slammed her clip board down.

“Well these girls were apparent fans of our basketball team” Kuroko’s voice was heard behind the coach and the red hair making them both jump.  
“And no one had a valentine this year (apart from Tsuchida because he had a girlfriend) so I thought it was nice to trade, I told the girls that if they stopped chasing me in return they can spend time with the team and they wholehearted accepted. 

Riko sighed and walked away; clearly too tired to shout at them and Kuroko looked up at Kagami with a smile.

“You’re sly Kuroko” the red haired chuckled  
The phantom breathed out a laugh and went back to looking at his team frolicking with girls.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Kagami-Kun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee this fic took me forever omg, writing about each GoM members personality as well as they friends was proven harder than it looks but it was so fun to write though, if you did read this thank you so much and i hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
